CursedBlinded Love
by VampireJulia
Summary: Rated M for Cussing, and Maybe eventually alittle more things. This is About My Oc, Juria Cheroki. And her story. Crush -Later on- Neji. And my other oc's are involved in this so it might change the story alittle bit on how it went during the 4th great ninja war. Dont like it.. Dont read it.. Thats all and i hope you Enjoy the story. NejixOc, GaaraxOc


**Name: Juria Cheroki, Pre-Shippuden Age:14, Shippuden Age: 18, Crush: -Read to Find out-, Nature Type: Crystal Release, Water Release.**

 **Juria's Pov:**

 **I was running through the house finding my clothes and putting them on, after being Scared out the bed by my cousin Haru. No doubt that Ai put him up to it. I went running around my room getting My clothes on, I put fishnets on along with a tank top/Hoodie type thing. Dark blue shorts, Regular Ninja Sandals, And last but not least.. A Mask, A Certain type of masks that people within my clan who has Wolf type of** **Personality, For some odd reason, It deepens the persons voice while wearing it and it can only come off when im at home. My sister Ai who has to wear one as well, But hers is a little different due to her having the Tiger Personality. Her voice sounds fine when she wears it, But only way for it to come off in public is if someone either breaks the mask while fighting a person from a Cheroki clan, Once the mask breaks. All bets are off and we can show our Personality skills. My Wolf Personality takes on a Alpha perspective. So It basically mean i have a thing of leading a Pack. But today is the day were we get put into teams, Im hoping me, Ai and My cousin Ryu get put on the same team because i would be very timid around everyone else.**

 **Regular Pov:**

 **Juria and Ai Hugged their Father Goodbye, before leaving to go to the Academy to be placed in teams. Their Cousin Ryu Catched up to the Twins, Right before They got to the Academy. They get to the room seeing everyone seated, so The Twins and Ryu took a seat above Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee. Ai sighs which alerted Them as they turn to look to see The Twins and Ryu sitting. As Rock lee looks at Ryu "Hey? Whose the two dudes names?" Ryu frowned Knowing Lee just dug his grave calling Juria and Ai a boy. Honestly could he not tell they were Girls? Sure they shared Black hair color and same eye color. But the males second tone hair color is Blueish gray as The girls had Purple. So basically they had two different hair colors. But then again not very people knew the Cheroki clan, or the Fighting style of the clan. When Iruka Sensei walked in to assign the teams He read off most the teams before he said this "Team 34: Juria Cheroki, Ai Cheroki, and Ryu Cheroki. Thats All and You are free to go to get launch before you meet your sensei's" Everyone was Slightly confused on the last team names But Ignored it as they got dismissed and left to get lunch, While Juria, Ai and Ryu went to in the woods and ate their lunch. Ai had Sushi for lunch, Same for Ryu. While Juria had some type of Jerky, That if choji was around. He would want to steal it, and She wouldn't even share it with anybody since its her favorite. Ai got done eating her Lunch and she purrs in a content, Happy mood as she puts the mask on. Ryu done the same thing as Juria just got done eating her lunch, And puts the mask back on. As Ai looks at Juria "Guess its time to go see who we got as a sensei?" Juria nods "Yep" Ryu sighs "Alright lets go" With that said they left to go see which sensei they got.**

 **When they got to the spot A Male, Had his eyes closed but they could easily tell who it was as Ai smiles "Ko Cheroki? I thought You didn't do the Sensei thing?" Ko opened his eyes and Jumped down "I said i wouldn't teach other's outside the clan's kids. You on the other hand i would teach" Juria snickered "I thought it was because the Hokage and father told you so?" Ko Sweat dropped "That too.., Anyways other teams have to do a introduction. But i Don't think its gonna be Necessary for that, So How about Training?" Ai, and Ryu smiles even though their masks hidden their smile "Oh heck yea! Im Up for Training" Ko Chuckled "I thought you would be".**

 **Ko's Pov:**

 **I look at My Three student's, thinking on who they should spar with. Sure they were related but had different Inner/Spirit Animals that affects there personality's. Juria has the Wolf Spirit, its the strongest out of the clan. They tend to take the lead when no one, as well fight to keep the people they care about safe. Even at the cost of there Own life, as well being a hunter at tracking scents. Ai has the Tiger Spirit, granted its the second strongest. But helps with Taijutsu, nobody would mess with the Tiger nor wolf, but since the tiger is good for scouting as well need be a attacker. Knowing Juria and Ai are Twins, but juria being older by 10 full minutes as well there mother had the tiger personality. Their dad the clan leader has the wolf personality. So one took after the mother and other after the father. Now Ryu has the Cheetah Spirit, even though its not the strongest, they can be incredibly good at Dodging for having speed and agility. With That alone they would be good team a hunter, scouter, and a runner. They would be a team that nobody would want to mess with when fighting against them without knowledge of what they can do.**

 **I look at Juria with a Stern look "Juria, Your gonna Spare with Ryu." She looks up at me and nodded "Hai" Juria said, to me even though the mask made her sound like a boy, she would at least talk. I look at Ai "Ai, your gonna train with me" I said to her as she nodded. Me on the other hand have One of the less stronger Animal Spirits. But can still counter them if i use it correctly. Mine being a Fox Spirit, i can be good at having Increased awareness of where im at, as well being cunning to through the lies of people. Ability to find my way around, to be swift in tricky situations. In the end, I'm more and less counted as a trickster. Foxes are Known for it when in danger. Knowing Ai's inner animal is gonna want to take mine down. The look in her eye's would scare me since she has the look of a normal tiger when its getting ready to attack.**

 **Ai's Pov:**

 **My inner Animal being a Tiger and Sensei's being a Fox, oh this is gonna be ever so lovely. Mine being good other then a scouter, is having willpower, personal strength and courage. As well i will try to Shadow a part of me that I would normally try to hide or reject. Honestly i usually hide my inner tiger because of the thought of what they others in the village will think of it? Will they want me gone? Treat me as a Animal? Or plainly dislike me. A A problem with having the tiger Spirit is the Aggression or anger directed at Me or felt towards someone. Yeah that can be a lot of Fun when getting mad. So trying to control that can be fun at times, another one is having unpredictability in life, actions or feelings; now this can be difficult to explain to some people. But mainly means that i will either doubt my decisions in my life, maybe my actions or my own feelings. Yeah im been having doubting my feeling for having a crush on Sasuke. I don't know what it is that makes me have a small crush on him. Maybe there's someone else im eventually have feeling's for, I don't know. The world is good for being crazy so i minus go with the flow.**

 **I walk about 15 feet away from Ko Sensei, before getting into a stance as i heard our animal's showing up including Sensei's animal. A Arctic fox, lovely. I look back over at him and smile "Your going down sensei!" I said to him as he only smirks at me before saying something "Thats only if you can prove that you can." He says back to me.**

 **Regular Pov:**

 **Ai ran at Ko, intending to punch him as he dodges it easily and easily swiped her legs where she fell down. "Owch!" Ai said when she landed flat on her back. Ai was now determined to get him back as she stands up and done hand signs "Water Style: Tiger's Pride" Ai had said as Water took Shape of 6 large tigers before all of them ran at Ko, He waited to see what he can do to dodge or counter attack, but it was too late 2 had pounced on him causing him to fall backwards. As the other 4 had joined in before making a bubble like barrier around Ko, as Ai just said a word for it to pop "Boom" once she said it. The bubble popped causing Ko to go flying up in the air somewhat before landing on his face, He gotten up and looked at her "Very Good, your pretty decent with that Jutsu. Very effective as long no body how's to counter it" He says. As his clone disappeared as Ai looked around looking for him before hearing him behind her as he punched her back causing her to go down with ease. He had hit a spot thats in the middle of her back that makes her body have a spasm. Hyuga's don't know were it's at on the people from the Cheroki Clan. But Ko, the clan leader and the rest of the clan knows. Ko looked down at Ai "And your out, But very good. You just need some more training in Taijutsu as well in self-defense" He said to her as Ai only nodded while Waiting for her back to quit going nuts on her.**


End file.
